


The Glory Days

by Elast_i_girl



Category: incredibles
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elast_i_girl/pseuds/Elast_i_girl
Summary: Helen was at the top of her game, she was one of, if not, the top supers. She didn't want to settle down and she had no plans of it in the future. But she meets an unlikely match in the bathroom of a coffee shop.





	1. Caught

Note: Supers are legal.

Elastigirl was at the top of the pyramid when it came to supers. Everyone knew her name, she was everywhere and on top of the game every time. Her only focus in life at the moment was saving people and making the world a better place. Being young and having no other responsibilities made her life easy, well, besides the fact that she had to take a few punches and kicks to keep the world safe. Being in the public eye had it's ups and downs as well, she couldn't really have much of a private life. But the private life she did have, was controversial for her time. 

Although she was a star, Helen, her private life, felt like a loner, like no one could really understand who she was. She didn't have very many friends and even the few she did have didn't completely know who she was. For a few years, Helen longed to have at least one friend that she could be completely herself with and it not have an effect on the friendship. It was hard being a super and trying to balance a life at the same time. If she were to tell someone in her private life that she was a super, everything would just go to chaos. The government would have to get involved and a volcano of paper work, money, memory erasing, and lost friendships would erupt. 

Sometimes when Elastigirl would be out saving the day, she'd start thinking about the fact that she's lying to her closest friends about who she was, and then she'd get distracted and miss an opportunity to save someone or stop someone. Lately it's been effecting her hero work more than she'd like it to be, even the public has started to notice a bit of a change. 

~

What seemed to be a normal day in Metorville would soon turn into a day from hell. Helen was at a coffee shop with her one close friend, Mirage. It was a seemingly calm day and the two girls were casually talking about the new perfume that just came out.

"I don't know if I like it, it's a little bit too girly for my taste. I mean, I'm not much of a tomboy, but-" Helen stopped mid sentence to glance over her friend's shoulder. She noticed something out of the ordinary and immediately started coming up with excuses in her head to get away from her friend for a little while. 

"Uhhh, hey I'll be right back, I think I need to go to the bathroom." Helen hurriedly rushed to the back of the coffee shop and opened her bag to pull her super suit out. Skillfully and quickly she slipped it on in the bathroom and sprinted out of the back door running to where she saw a man with a strange looking gun pointing it at stopped traffic. 

She stretched her arm out to snag a light post and pulled herself up to get a better view of the situation. The man, who most definitely looked like a supervillain, holding the gun had traffic stopped in all directions at one of the busiest traffic lights in Metroville. He wasn't an ordinary man though, he had on a type of metal looking suit of armor, and the gun was something that Elastigirl had never seen before. When the man aimed the gun at a group of cars, it shot a bright light right into the direction of the cars and all of them disappeared into thin air. Stunned, Elastigirl shot into action and swung right in front of this strange new villain. 

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK-" the man started firing up the gun again and aimed it right at her, as soon as it shot, she dodged the bright light, swinging herself up onto the side of a building. 

Now that the villain was distracted, she could lure him away from the busy intersections and possibly keep more people safe. She swung from building to building away from the main part of the city. When she got to a better part, she swung down onto the street and ran right for this villain getting to him just in time before his gun fired. She wrapped her limbs around the man multiple times keeping him from being able to run or use his arms. The man, who she heard someone say was named "Demon-sion" (play on the word "dimension"), managed to kick her in the knee hard enough to get her to loosen her grip so he could kick her again in the ribs. The metal boot Demon-sion was wearing allowed for him to hurt her enough to where she had to retreat to catch her breath. She stumbled a bit trying to catch her balance and trying to regain composure, but a radiating pain seared through her body from just one kick. When she had enough composer, Elastigirl sprinted for the villain while he was distracted and kicked him down, pinning him to the ground long enough for the police to catch up to them, tase him and cuff him up. 

"Thanks, Elastigirl, you've saved the day again." One of the policemen said to her.

"I'm just trying to help." She flashed her famous side grin, shook his hand, and swung away into the mess of buildings." 

After what seemed like a long time trying to fight Demon-sion, Helen found herself back in the coffee shop bathroom holding her ribs. The metal boot caused more damage to her ribs than she expected. Struggling to get her super suit off, a woman decided to walk into the public coffee shop bathroom and saw Elastigirl half in her suit with her mask off. Shocked, the woman stood frozen in place trying to find the right words to say that were swirling around inside of her panicked mind. Evelyn wasn't sure what to say to the super in front of her.


	2. Nerves

(Any character's thoughts will be in italics, like so.)

-

Evelyn stood shocked in almost every way. Her hands were frozen to her sides with her mouth hanging half open trying to say something.

 

Elastigirl noticed the panicked look in the girl's eyes. "Oh, uh this isn't what it looks like, I'm just changing out of a uh... a costume. I'm sorry, I'll be out of here in like two seconds." After Elastigirl  finished her sentence, she grabbed her ribs and groaned from the pain radiating throughout her body. She slid her super suit lower to look at the damage that was caused from the metal boot jamming into her side. There was a big black and purple bruise spreading all the way from her hip bone up to her armpit. 

Evelyn finally gained her senses back and rushed over to Elastigirl's side. "Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" she blasted questions at Elastigirl and knelt by her side. 

"I think I'm okay, I just... fell... down two flights of stairs. Yeah..." Helen said.

"Oh my god, can I drive you to a hospital or something? Or maybe home?" Evelyn was still a little panicked.

"No no it's okay, I can get home on my own." Helen said as she tried to fully stand but couldn't, due to the terrible pain. Evelyn grabbed her arms and helped her not fall over.

"Please, it's really no trouble, I can drive you home." 

"Okay... thank you." Helen looked up at Evelyn with thankful eyes and walked out to the strangers car. She sat in the passenger seat as comfortably as she could and looked out the window.

"So uh... what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Evelyn, what's your name?"

"I'm Helen... thanks again for the ride, s there any way I can pay you back for this?"

"It's no trouble, Helen, really."

"Please I insist. I really want to pay you back, how about lunch or something this weekend?"

"Well, if you insist, then sure that sounds fun. Where are we going?"

"How about the coffee shop you just dragged me out of a few minutes ago?" Helen said as she giggled with Evelyn.

"Yeah that sounds wonderful, I love coffee." Evelyn sad after her fit of giggles.

"Great, I'll meet you there Friday night at 6?"

"Perfect, bye Helen, it was great meeting you... in a very odd way, but it was still nice."

"I can say the same to you, Evelyn... bye." Helen got out of the car and walked up to her front door and waved before going inside. After she closed the door behind her, she decided to take a shower and think about the events of today.

Evelyn seemed to be a very nice stranger, like too nice... nah I'm just over thinking that. Maybe she just has a good heart. I wonder what she does for a living, maybe a nurse? Or maybe a librarian? Two very different things, but each kind hearted jobs. She was also very pretty, I wonder if she knows a lot about makeup and clothes, she had a very nice style. I wish I knew the first thing about makeup, maybe she could do mine sometime. No Helen, this is just a casual lunch, I don't know if she even wants to see me again in the first place. Stupid, why did I ask her to go out to lunch.... she did a kind thing, that's why, and she's really pretty. Like... really pretty *mental and physical sigh* I doubt she has the slightest amount of thought I'm having right now...

Helen got out of her shower and changed into so comfortable clothing, careful not to hurt her ribs anymore then they already are hurt. She grabbed herself some snacks and water and watched movies the rest of the night.

Evelyn had driven home and thought about what she saw in the coffee shop bathroom. She wasn't stupid, she could tell that whatever Helen was wearing looked too modern and high tech to just be a costume.

What in the world would she be wearing a "costume" in a coffee shop for? And what could that huge bruise actually be from? What if she's a super... Oh, oh my god, she's definitely a super. Oh god, what if she hates that I know, what if she just erases my memory or something weird on this lunch date. Not date... just lunch. She's kinda pretty, but I doubt she feels that way about girls. Ugh I hate being gay... I just have to contain myself, it'll be a casual lunch with a really pretty girl, and a possible super. Yeah. Wow she's really pretty.

Friday approached much more quickly than both of them wanted. Each had drowned in there thoughts about each other and both of them got progressively more and more nervous as the day approached. Evelyn was conflicted about her feelings for Helen. She wanted to say something but thought that it would be to early, and a little to risky considering Helen might not be gay, and she's possibly a super. 

Helen was nervous about the fact that she wanted this to be a date but didn't want to risk anything of a possible future friendship between the two of them. She also was in questioning with herself about dating people. She'd never really dated anyone but many people, men and women, have approached her about wanting to date. She kindly declines all to keep her hero work focused and her secret identity protected. Now that Evelyn has probably caught on to her being a super, she didn't really know what to do. Helen didn't really want to create a relationship with anyone who knew that her secret identity was actually a super as well. It seemed like too much complexity to handle. All the stress built up her nerves and she couldn't really think about much else. 

Both of the girls at this point were nervous messes.


End file.
